


Strange Bedfellows

by irenexxkitt



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19731946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenexxkitt/pseuds/irenexxkitt
Summary: – Знаешь, люди говорят, что лечь в кровать после долгого дня – это просто райское наслаждение.





	Strange Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strange Bedfellows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095685) by [fabrega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabrega/pseuds/fabrega). 



Азирафель осматривался в квартире Кроули. 

Ему показалось странным то, что они с Кроули друзья уже целую вечность, и он все еще ни разу не был у демона дома. (Лучшие друзья, вспомнил он слова Кроули, которые согрели бы сердце Азирафеля, будь у него в тот момент тело с сердцем. Тем не менее, воспоминания об этом грели его сердце и сейчас.) До Не-Произошедшего-Апокалипсиса он даже не знал, где вообще находится квартира Кроули, и не был уверен, что узнал бы, если бы не все последние события. Может, это было каким-то секретом? Или Азирафелю просто никогда не приходило в голову спросить об этом?

( – Ты упоминал свою квартиру, – сказал Азирафель после обеда в Ритц. Кроули с насмешкой заметил, что книжный магазин в порядке и не было никакой необходимости- но Азирафель перебил его:  
– Да, я знаю, что нет необходимости, но что, если я этого хочу?  
Кроули замер и замолчал, и ангел почувствовал, словно воздух между ними стал холоднее.  
– Я имею в виду, – сказал Азирафель, – мы друзья, не так ли? – и Кроули посмотрел на него и улыбнулся, заставив Азирафеля снова ощутить твердую землю под ногами.)

И вот, они встретились в квартире Кроули, а не в парке, как обычно, или в книжном магазине, как во время Не-Совсем-Апокалипсиса. Азирафель определенно охотнее бы оказался сейчас в своем магазине. Комната с растениями еще ничего, но остальные кажутся одновременно слишком минималистичными и слишком изысканными – темные комнаты с голыми стенами, где все вещи скорее напоминают трофеи, чем мебель. В квартире Кроули было множество пустых поверхностей, которые попросту отсутствовали в магазине Азирафеля.

Кроули повернулся, разведя руки в стороны и всем своим видом выражая равнодушие.

– Ничего особенного, но это дом, – сказал он, пожав плечами.

– Это не ничего особенного! Наоборот, это очень особенно. Это… – Азирафель сделал паузу, соображая, что хорошего сказать о квартире Кроули, чтобы не соврать. Он никогда не умел хорошо врать. Это заставляет его нервничать. По крайней мере, он может сказать что-нибудь о естественном освещении? 

– По-домашнему? – предположил Кроули. Его лицо ничего не выражало, но Азирафель не мог избавиться от ощущения, что это все – какая-то шутка, которую он не понимает.

Поэтому он предпринял еще одну попытку:

– Мне нравятся твои растения. Они очень… зеленые. У них красивые листья.

Кроули усмехнулся, и, хотя Азирафель все еще полностью уверен, что он просто не понимает шутку, он улыбнулся в ответ, потому что это Кроули.

Он вернулся в комнату с растениями, пытаясь представить, каким было бы это место, если бы ему пришлось принять предложение Кроули и остаться у него. Больше света, это точно. Больше цвета. Немного беспорядка. И немного тепла. Возможно, когда-нибудь эта квартира даже выглядела бы обжитой.

В конце коридора, ведущего из комнаты с растениями, была какая-то остроконечная скульптура, которая тут же бросилась Азирафелю в глаза. Кроули еще не показывал ему этот коридор. Как только он приблизился, он понял, что это статуя двух ангелов, у одного из которых были светлые крылья, а у другого – темные. Похоже, что они занимались реслингом, и темный ангел, кажется, выигрывал.

Азирафель шокировано поднес руку к груди и резко выдохнул.

– Боже мой!

Кроули подошел к нему сзади и толкнул локтем; он сделал это нежно, но Азирафель все равно вздрогнул. 

– Не вешай нос, – сказал ему Кроули и, кажется, подмигнул за темными стеклами очков. – Никогда не знаешь, что произойдет, так что свет все еще может победить.

– Ты в это не веришь, – сказал Азирафель, но Кроули лишь загадочно пожал плечами. 

В конце коридора были две двери по обеим сторонам статуи. Одна из них была открыта, и за ней Азирафель увидел большую комнату, полную ящиков, коробок, чемоданов – всего, как он понял, что накопилось за долгие прожитые годы. (Азирафель не знал и боялся спросить, в какой период жизни Кроули потребовался топор дровосека.) Другая дверь была закрыта, что не могло не возбудить в ангеле любопытство.

– О, – произнес он, – а что там?

Кроули снова пожал плечами.

– Спальня, – однако он не спешил открыть дверь.

Азирафель опешил.

– Но тебе же не надо спать!

– А тебе не надо есть, но это не значит, что ты не хочешь, – Азирафель все еще не мог прийти в себя, и Кроули удивленно воззрился на него. – Да ну, Ангел, неужели ты хочешь мне сказать, что у тебя нет спальни? Даже нет кровати? Ты выглядишь как тот, кто не отказался бы от дорогого матраса и комплекта сотканных вручную простыней.

Азирафель покачал головой.

– А как насчет хорошего халата и пары мягких тапочек?

– Ну, это совсем другое, это можно надеть, чтобы… – Азирафель раздраженно махнул рукой, – ну, знаешь, чтобы расслабиться. Но у меня слишком много дел, чтобы тратить время на сон.

– Каких дел? Расслабляться, например? – поинтересовался Кроули, даже не скрывая нотку веселья в своем голосе. 

Азирафель хотел нахмуриться, но у него не получилось. Невозможно долго злиться на Кроули; время, которое они провели в разногласиях в период Не-Настоящего-Апокалипсиса, было бесконечным и невыносимым. 

– Знаешь, люди говорят, что лечь в кровать после долгого дня – это просто райское наслаждение, – произнес Кроули, поигрывая бровями. 

Азирафель тут же вспомнил свои последние несколько визитов в рай.

– Ты хочешь сказать, что они ощущают пустоту, слышат эхо и вынуждены терпеть присутствие неприятных ангелов?

– Думаю, они скорее имеют в виду мягкие облака и расслабленность, –осторожно произнёс Кроули. Затем он замолчал, вздохнул и толкнул дверь в спальню. – Ладно, заходи. Ты будешь мне за это благодарен.

После осмотра всей квартиры Азирафель даже не знал, чего ожидать от спальни. Она оказалась небольшой комнатой, в которой почти все пространство было занято кроватью, слишком большой для одного человека. Изголовье кровати было сделано из темного дерева, на нем и на ножках были вырезаны замысловатые детали. На кровати возвышалась гора подушек, а простыни были кроваво-красного цвета. Темные шторы практически полностью закрывали окно. 

Как и вся остальная квартира, эта комната выглядит слегка устрашающе. Азирафель мог только догадываться, что именно Кроули имел в виду.

Демон зашел в спальню и сел на кровать. Как и всегда, когда он садился, он тут же принял расслабленную позу, выглядя немного по-дьявольски. Он похлопал по кровати рядом с собой, подзывая Азирафеля, который, безопасности ради, все еще топтался в дверном проеме.

– Ты не должен… Я уже сидел на кровати раньше, – сказал Азирафель. Он понимал, что звучит немного грубо, но ничего не смог поделать с собой.

– Но на такой хорошей – ни разу, – Кроули снова похлопал ладонью по кровати. – Ну же, Азирафель, будь неприятным ангелом в моей райской постели.

Азирафель поджал губы, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть улыбку. 

– Ты неисправим, – произнес он, направляясь к кровати.

– Вряд ли ты осознал это только сейчас, – сказал Кроули, одаривая его взглядом, который Азирафель предпочел определить, как «любящий». Тем не менее, он не собирался отвечать на это.

– И если ты хочешь неприятного ангела, то тебе придется поискать еще. Я идеально приятный ангел, – Азирафель обошел кровать вокруг, к краю, противоположному тому, где сидел Кроули, заодно полностью рассмотрев кровать. 

Кроули повернулся на месте, чтобы видеть Азирафеля, когда тот остановился.

– Ну и ладно. Все равно не уверен, что райская постель – это для меня. 

Азирафель осторожно сел на край кровати. Матрас слегка прогнулся под его весом, но в остальном ощущения приятные. Это самое мягкое, что есть в этой квартире, наверняка. Он опустил руку на кровать, дотрагиваясь до простыней, и да, они тоже очень приятные.

Краем глаза он заметил, что Кроули снова поигрывает бровями, но решил это намеренно проигнорировать.

– А теперь ложись, – сказал Кроули. – Тебе надо попробовать.

Азирафель нагнулся, аккуратно развязал шнурки, снял ботинки и поставил их ровно у края кровати, прежде чем положить ноги на матрас и откинуться на гору подушек. Его голова продолжала тонуть в них, а затем несколько подушек соскользнули, закрыв его лицо.

– Что скажешь? – поинтересовался Кроули. Его голос прозвучал приглушенно, но разборчиво.

Азирафель сложил руки на груди и закрыл глаза. Он глубоко вдохнул через нос и подождал пару секунд, прежде чем выдохнуть ртом. Было бы большим преувеличением, если бы он сказал, что вся усталость, накопившаяся за шесть тысяч лет, испарилась, но он подумал, как близко они были к концу всего, к концу мира, и как хорошо быть здесь после всего этого вместе с Кроули. 

– Я думаю, – сказал он в подушку, – что мне стоит задержаться здесь.

– Хорошо, правда? – матрас снова прогнулся, что наверняка означало, что Кроули лег рядом. Азирафель не может винить его.

– Я определенно начинаю видеть преимущества.

– Вот тебе и причина, почему лень – такой популярный грех.

Азирафель издал звук, похожий то ли на ворчание, то ли на смех, потому что это было правдой, но он хотел поспорить, из чистого принципа. Вместо этого он сказал:

– Мне тоже нужна такая, освобожу немного места в комнате за книжным магазином и буду отдыхать время от времени.

– Ты всегда можешь воспользоваться моей, – произнес Кроули с напускным безразличием в голосе.

Азирафель высунул голову из горы подушек, чтобы видеть Кроули. 

– Что, уносить ее отсюда в магазин и приносить обратно, когда я закончу? Если честно, то я не уверен, как ты вообще поместил ее сюда. Тут наверняка не обошлось без чуда, потому что матрас определенно шире, чем дверь… 

– Нет! Нет. Она остается здесь. Но… ты тоже мог бы, – Кроули сделал паузу, глядя в потолок, словно он хотел, чтобы Азирафель что-то сказал, но ангел слишком ошеломлен, чтобы говорить. После нескольких мгновений звенящей тишины Кроули продолжил: – Время от времени. Если ты захочешь. 

– А что, если я захочу прилечь, а тебя не будет дома? – поинтересовался Азирафель, словно это было единственной проблемой, которую он видел в этом предложении.

– Я могу дать тебе ключи.

Между ними снова повисло что-то недосказанное, что-то странное, что бы это ни было. 

– А я могу дать тебе ключ от книжного, – сказал Азирафель, мысленного отмахиваясь от этого странного чувства. Он не потерпит ничего, что могло бы разрушить отношения, которые он и Кроули так долго строили. Даже Почти-Армагеддон не смог этого сделать, так что теперь он просто не допустит этого.

Кроули недоверчиво рассмеялся, повернувшись на кровати, чтобы смотреть на Азирафеля. 

– Что? Ты дашь мне ключ от своего магазина? Я же знаю, как много для тебя значит это место.

– Конечно, – сказал Азирафель, потому что конечно. – Мы же… - он хотел сказать друзья, но этого недостаточно. Лучшие друзья? Этого тоже мало, после всего, что они пережили. Тогда он озвучил самое подходящее, что пришло ему на ум: – На одной стороне. 

Улыбка, которая появилась на лице Кроули, слегка удивленная и ужасно, ужасно любящая. 

– Действительно, Ангел. Действительно.

Азирафель подвинулся ближе к Кроули, чтобы толкнуть его локтем. 

– Ты даже не собирался показывать мне эту комнату, – сказал он, – а теперь мы здесь лежим в одной кровати.

Кроули рассмеялся.

– Ангел и демон, очень странные партнеры. 

– О, я даже не знаю, – сказал Азирафель. Он посмотрел на лицо Кроули, и его сердце переполнилось тем самым непонятным чувством. – Может, не такие уж и странные, – он потянулся, чувствуя себя глупо и смело одновременно, и взял Кроули за руку.

Кроули раздраженно вздохнул и закатил глаза, но Азирафель отметил, что он не отодвинулся и не убрал руку. Наоборот, он взялся за нее крепче. Азирафель улыбнулся – может, они и правда не странные.


End file.
